Dance Until Tomorrow
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: Miley is a 19-year-old just trying to work her way through college... Her job just happens to be at a strip club. Joe just turned 15 and is about to start high school... The girl at the hospital visiting her Dad looks strikingly similar to the one from the strip club on his birthday... Will contain copious amounts of smut, though it won't be all sex.
1. Chapter 1

_**DANCE UNTIL TOMORROW**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

It was a seedy place; the sort of place that wasn't too worried about whether the ID matched the person, or how old someone was as long as the police didn't ask questions... And if they did the police would have to answer questions - like why are they in a seedy little strip club at the edge of town, because there was usually at least three officers there on any given night.

Which is why there were a group of boys huddled in a corner quietly cheering at having gotten passed the bouncer with fake ID's in the middle of August. The main room was quite large, smelled like smoke, cheap alcohol, barely any lighting, and had the distinct aroma of stale sperm. It happened every year according to the other girls; groups of boys - usually from 3 to 10 depending on how adventurous they were - would descend on the club in the last weeks of Summer vacation so they could brag when they went back to school that they'd seen a naked woman. Not that many - if any - of them would know what to do with a real woman if they were given the chance. When I heard that I became nervous - even more nervous than having to work here made me. What if someone who knew me came here? Sure the place was known for not being the best place to work and only the seediest and most high profile men came here - politicians wouldn't go to an upmaket place for fear of being seen and outed. Any of the boys from this Summer were too young to know me and the men too secretive to care.

"Freshies." Kaley hissed, glancing at the group who were obviously too young to be here, probably too young to even drive.

"How many?" Lea didn't even look away from her mirror to see the boys. Were they used to it? Was this just another day at the club for them? Didn't they care that those boys were probably barely even into puberty?

"Five." Kaley answered, turning back away from the curtain. Five boys who weren't even old enough to shave yet. "Including a birthday boy." I kept watching as the boys made their way to a table at one of the stages, trying to act cool. I'd been here for only a couple of months and I hated the feeling of degradement, but the money was too good to walk away. I had rent, bills, school and a day job that didn't even begin to cover the expenses.  
The boys talked in hushed, excited whispers as they looked at the line-up for tonight. It was a menu really. There was a drinks menu at the bar, but the real menu anyone cared about was the nights line-up of girls they could _order_. It was easy to see which one was the birthday boy from how they all acted, the one in the middle with the messy hair, olive complexion and bright pink cheeks that all the others were teasing.

When the drumroll started I retreated back into the dressing room, Tommy was about to announce the first dancer of the night. The men outside got rowdy and loud as the drumroll went on before Tommy's voice filtered over the speakers. Kaley blew a kiss at me with a wink as her stage name was announce and she checked her make up. I was the new girl, before me it was Lea last year.

The people who worked here were all nice, just like me, trying to pay their bills. The girls were all close and really good friends, the bouncers and owner always made sure the coast was clear for us to leave in the morning and that we got home okay, the bartenders all kept an eye on the crowd when we were performing to make sure no-one was causing a disturbance.

"Stewart!" Tommy caught my attention when I was carefull dusting the glitter on my body. I guess that was one thing about working here, I didn't seem to have a sense of modesty much anymore. I'm pretty sure every male cop in town had seen me dance this Summer. "You've got an order." I was surprised, they usually went for the more experienced girls for the private dances, I hadn't actually had one on my own before - I'd shared with one of the other girls before, but never on my own. "Fresh meat's birthday." I nodded and let him lead me out the side of the dressing room, shooting a nervous look to Lea who gave me a reassuring one in response.

"What's the order?" I checked the tassels hanging from my bra.

"Friends pooled for a show and blow." Tommy replied, guiding me into one of the private rooms. The one dance I'd done with Lea in a private room had been a bachelor party and it had taken three days to get the taste of semen out of my mouth. "He's just a kid, more nervous than anything, but you know where the panic button is?" He made sure before leaving me.

I peeked out from behind the curtain - I was right about which one was the birthday boy - to get my bearings of the room before I started the music. The boy was sitting in the chair right in front of the stage, bright red, a tent already forming in his pants and he was rubbing his hands on his jeans nervously.

My cue started and I slunk out of the wings, gliding across the stage to the pole. I could feel his eyes burning into me as I twisted myself around the pole. I heard a gasp when I bent all the way backwards, my hair fanning across the black stage - upside down the boy looked captivated - before folding myself over again with a generous flash of my pussy as I stood back up.

I maneuvered my way to the top of the pole with practiced ease that came from years of dancing. I unhooked my bra and left it at the top as I slid back down, my breasts pushed out to the boy. His mouth was hanging open and his hand was on the tent in his pants. The glitter stickers on my nipples sparkled as I leaned over and blew him a kiss and a wink that just made him lick his lips.  
He was kind of a scrawny kid with glasses, slightly curly hair that stuck to his forehead with sweat, somewhere between olive skinned and pale that was blushing brightly, and the glinting silver of braces peeking out from his gaping mouth.  
I lowered myself into the splits with another view of my pussy before I leaned forward and reached out, my fingers clawing at the hem of his shirt and tugging on the top of his jeans. He gasped when I pulled the button free and let his zipper click down slowly. I pointedly licked my lips as I got back up, entwining my legs around the pole. My hands massaged my breasts as I slid back down the pole, forcing myself to let out a moan above the music. Nothing men - or boy in this case - liked more than thinking the woman dancing for them was turned on.

In one swift movement my tiny excuse for a skirt was gone leaving me in glitter stickers a tiny black thong. I slid forward off the stage and straddled the boy, feeling his tent press up against my pussy insistently. He let out a low keening sound from the back of his throat and his eyelids drooped, covering half of his brown eyes. They were a very pretty brown; tree bark brown with leafy green flecks and golden spirals. I leaned into him, pushing my breasts into his face and I could practically feel him salivating.

"Little birdy tells me it's your birthday." I cooed in his ear, nipping his earlobe as I pulled away. He nodded dumbly as I ground my pussy down on the tent in his boxers. "What's the big number?" I kept rocking myself against him, I feel heat pooling in my belly.

"Twenty-one." His voice cracked as he spoke, I threw my head back and laughed, pressing my pussy down on his tent more firmly. I wasn't even 21 yet.

"Real age, Baby, I won't tell." I promised, reaching for his hands that were hanging limply at his sides. "If you tell me you can touch." I teased, hovering his hands over my breasts. His breath hitched and I felt him twitch under me as I kept rocking.

"F-fifteen." He finally admitted, flushing hotly.

"Happy birthday." I let his hands settle on my breasts, using mine over his to guide him into massaging me. I could feel my pussy starting to get wet and I unconsciously shivered when his fingers brushed the underside of my tits, making my nipples harden under the stickers. I guess I didn't have to pretend to be turned on for this kid. "Can I give you a present?" I pouted at him seductively which earned me a nod that looked more like he was turning into a bobble head.

I dropped down to my knees in front of him and peeked up through my lashes as I pulled his jeans down a little and the his boxers. He wasn't exactly huge like a horse or a pornstar, but I'd expected a lot smaller for someone who was only 15 today, in fact he could probably give a couple of those bachelor party guys a run for their money in the girth department and he's still growing. He was only about five inches or so long, but for his age I think it was pretty good.  
I lowered my head whilst keeping eye contact with him until the head of his hard dick met my lips. He moaned and swore under his breath as I took him into my mouth. My tongue traced the underside of his cock as I moved down, swallowing all of him down until my nose was buried in his curly black pubic hair.  
I couldn't help it anymore, I was so wet it was practically seeping through my thong so I let one hand move down between my legs and I slurped on the boys hard dick. My fingers pushed the thong to the side and instantly touch slick, wet arousal. I moaned around the dick in my mouth as I rubbed my fingers over aching clit. The boy groaned and bucked his hips, one of his hands tangling in my hair. I slipped two fingers into my pussy easily from the wetness and moaned again, thrusting them in and out with the motions of sucking the boys dick, my thumb pressing against my clit firmly.

"Oh, fuck, please." The boy begged, I'd been sucking him for a good ten minutes, I was surprised he had the stamina to last this long. I had no doubt that I was the most he'd seen of a woman outside of a computer or magazine, and the only orgasm he'd ever reached had been with his hand before now, but he was lasting quite long. I lifted my mouth from his cock, earning a low whine that made me chuckle and smirk.

"You're making me so wet and horny." I admitted, my breath hot against his erection. "You make me wanna come." I kissed his navel, baring my teeth and biting lightly, making his swear again. "Do you wanna come, Birthday Boy?" My lips were just above his cock again and it twitched at my words.

"Uh huh." He keened desperately, his dark eyes fixed on me.

"How bad do you want to come?" I teased, using the hand that wasn't at my pussy to stroke his cock slowly.

"Real bad." The boy blurted out, his voice cracking again.

"Yeah? Where do you want to come?" I raised an eyebrow at him, surprised he could even respond in words right now considering it was his first blow job. "You want to come on my pussy?" Though it was never actually the pussy for obvious health reasons. "Or my pretty titties?" He bucked his hips again, he was close. So was I. I pressed more firmly against my clit and let out a gasp as I moved my thumb in quirk little circles. "Or do you want to come in my mouth and watch me swallow all that yummy sperm of yours?" I cooed, nudging my nose against the weeping head of his cock.

"Anywhere." He panted, shaking his head from side to side, gripping the side of the chair so hard his knuckles went white, trying to stave off his orgasm. "I don't care. Anywhere... Please?"

"Well, since you asked nicely..." I dropped my head and sucked him back into my mouth, taking him all the way down and making swallowing motions as I moaned, my own orgasm just around the corner. My free hand moved to his balls, pulled tight against his scrotum from his pending orgasm. I cupped his delicate testicles and massaged them. That seemed to set him off as he twitched a couple of times before his hot semen hit the back of my throat. I moved my mouth over his penis, milking his orgasm out of him and swallowing as I went until his 5-incher started to go soft on me. I let his softening cock fall from lips as he panted and gasped, slumped in the seat. I threw my head back and let out a breathless moan as my own orgasm started to creep up on my. I peeked up to see him staring at me his dick still out against his boxers and jeans, his dark eyes staring at me full of lust and hunger until I couldn't look anymore. My orgasm washed over my like a crashing wave, my pussy convulsing around my fingers.

"Wow." The boy whispered after a moment of silence after my orgasm.

"Happy birthday." I straddled him again, dropping my lips down to his and letting him get a taste of himself on my tongue before I pulled away. "Enjoy your night, Baby Boy." I tousled his hair as I stepped away, wrapping my come soaked thong around his limp cock before I sauntered out of the private room, giving him a lovely view of my bare ass as I left.

When I got back to the dressing room I immediately pulled my robe around my naked body, only to be welcomed by a round of applause. I furrowed my brow as I looked around, all the other girls - except Chloe who was probably on stage right now - were applauding me. What for? I felt for a second that they knew I'd gotten myself off, but how could they? I licked my lips, tasting the salty semen... It didn't actually taste as bad as usual, I guess it varied by the man.

"What-what's going on?" I was confused, letting them pull me further into the room.

"First time solo." Lea gave me a half-hug, I flushed, that's what this was about? "You're one of us now, Kid."

"You're a year older than me, Lea." I rolled my eyes, Lea was the second youngest person who worked here at the age of 20. I'm 19, Chloe was 21, the three of us all went to the same college - and were working here to pay for it. The price of higher education...

"Exactly, you're practically a baby." She teased, "so what was he like?"

"Nervous, shy." I shrugged, hopping up on a bench. "I'm the first girl he's seen outside of a computer... Though he did have stamina."

"Probably jacked off before he left home so he could last." Kaley snickered.

"He turned fifteen today, he probably spends half his time with his hand in his pants." I reasoned, I mean, didn't most boys his age?

* * *

**Okay, so this was a request I recieved:  
-Miley Stewart aged 19  
-Boy, aged 15  
-Set in Tennessee  
-NC-17**

**So the plot is that Miley is a stripper... Do you need much more of a plot point right now?  
-Stripper characters just so you have some idea when I'm writing;  
-Miley-Miley Cyrus  
-Kaley-Kaley Cuoco  
-Lea-Lea Michelle  
-Chloe-Chloe Bennett  
-Boy-Joe Jonas (Circa 2004-2005)**

**Let me know if you want me to continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Bye, Tommy." I waved tiredly as I headed for the back door. It was almost four in the morning after the last customers left and we'd been winding down after closing for the last half hour. The sun would probably be rising - or already risen - by the time we got home.

"Get home safe, Girls." Tommy commanded, wiping down the bar after a long night.

"Yeah, home." Lea scoffed, hopping in the passenger seat of Chloe's beat up old van. I'm sure there was a joke somewhere about strippers carpooling together, but I was too tired to think about it. Lea always liked to go shopping after a particularly good night; those boys tonight must have been saving for a long time for the amount of cash they splashed.

"Home, Lea." James - one of the bouncers - ordered knowingly, and really when James ordered something you had to do it. He's big, black, built with muscles with a deep, commanding voice... And he's a total teddy bear.

"Fine." She stuck her tongue out childishly as Chloe started the van and I climbed in the back.  
Chloe and Lea had been living together for about six months in a three bedroom house near our college when they decided to get a roommate; it was cheaper than anywhere else, close to school, the roommates weren't crazy... I was in no position to pass that up. And then a month after I moved in I somehow ended up going for an audition at the club and the rest was history. What can I say? They were convincing and the money was too good to say no.

They really were too convincing though because I now also had a belly button piercing that I didn't have two months ago and they were trying to talk me into a tattoo.

"So, what's the haul?" Chloe asked as she started the half hour drive back to our house. "I got six-eighty."

"Six-sixty." Lea fanned herself with her cash.

"Oof." I tried to keep steady in the back of the van. "You can slow down on corners, Chlo." I muttered, "and I got an even thousand." Though I had to admit most of my night was dominated by the blushing little birthday boy who sat front and centre during all of my dances with wide-eyed wonder plastered on his face - and that included my cut of the private show that his friends pooled for. It was sort of half endearing, half creepy stalker-ish.

"Look at you, making the big bucks." Chloe teased, taking another corner particularly fast; how did that girl get her license?

"Oh, please, one night with a fifteen-year-old kid doesn't mean big bucks all the time." I scoffed, finally managing to find a position to sit that wouldn't throw me around when she turned.

"The first of many, Babe, you're one of us now." I tried not to feel like that was a condemnation, but rather the welcoming she had meant it as. "So, what are you gonna do with it?"

"School." I reminded, it wasn't exactly cheap to get a higher education these days.

"Come on, Miles, you'll make your tuition, but you've got to live a little too." Lea admonished and I knew she was frowning her disapproving frown that had a way of making a person feel really bad about themselves. Last time she flashed me that frown I ended up with a belly piercing.

"I'll live when my next semester is paid for." I grumbled, letting a breath of relief when Chloe had to stop at a set of traffic lights. "Why do we let you drive again?" I demanded.

"Because you don't have a car and I'm better than Lea." Chloe shot back, pulling an indignant sound from Lea.

"Fair point." As much as Chloe was a speed demon it was true, she only had a problem with speeding, Lea seemed to have a problem with almost all road rules; speed limits, red lights, parking lines, driving on the correct side of the road... It was a wonder either of them got licenses really. I seriously needed to get a car, or I'd end up dead before I graduated making the whole stripping thing moot.

_**Dance Until Tomorrow**_

"Coffee." I demanded, stumbling into the kitchen in the middle of the afternoon. Usually Lea was up first and had coffee and waffles made whilst she went for her morning run... Or afternoon run technically, because that's usually when we woke up after a long night. I didn't get a response so I peaked my eyes open; the sun was glaringly bright, the kitchen was empty and there was no smell of coffee. "No way." I mumbled to myself, shuffling over to the coffee maker. I was the first one up, that had to be a first. I mean, Chloe could sleep through the end of the world, but an ant could wake Lea from deep sleep. So how was I the first one up?

"Well, fuck." I looked up from my plate half an hour where I was munching on toast.

"Ditto." I was shocked, Chloe was up before Lea. I don't think that had ever happened, not just in the time I'd known them, but _ever_.

"He must've been good." Chloe mumbled, grabbing my coffee cup and taking a drink instead of getting her own, I was used to it.

"What?" I grabbed my coffee back and pointed at the machine.

"She only sleeps in when she has good sex." Chloe explained once she'd finished almost half a cup of scolding coffee.

"Mustn't be that often then, huh?" I smirked, earning a low chuckle.

"I think he leaves during the Summer. Never actually met him though." She shrugged, stealing half of my toast. The woman couldn't seem to fend for herself in the kitchen. I wonder what she did before she moved in with Lea? "Must be a Hell of a fuck."

"Yeah." I agreed, getting up. "I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Have fun." Chloe called with a mischievous smirk.

"Not likely." I muttered under my breath, where I was going wasn't usually a place for fun. I was going to the hospital.  
I used to have a normal life; parents who would never let me step foot in a strip club let alone work at one, an older brother who was a butthead, but he loved me and I loved him... Until nine years ago when my Mom died. It was hard, I didn't think anything could be worse than that; then last year it had all gone to Hell. There was a car accident with Dad, Jackson and I; I was in the back seat behind Dad and survived with only a broke arm, the other car hit us head on, Jackson died on impact, Dad has been in a coma for the last eight months.  
At first I could survive on the insurance money to keep Dad cared for and go to school - because it was in his will that his kids should go to college - but only for one semester. Then I had to find other ways to keep Dad on life support and pay for the rest of my school, plus living costs.

"Hi, Daddy." I sat next to his bed when I got to the hospital. I came here whenever I could, but it never felt like enough. "School starts in a couple of weeks." I reported, reaching out and absently fixing his blanket. "You know that pretty nurse, Lori, has been comin' round here an awful lot." I glanced at the flowers on the other bedside, they weren't from me, and the rest of Dad's side of the family hadn't been down to visit since last month. They'd been coming to visit less and less over the last eight months. Though Mam'aw - Dad's Mom - still came every week without fail from Bueford County. "I think she likes you." I teased.

Most of my free days were spent like this; sitting in a plain white hospital room talking to my Dad who never responded, never moved, never smiled and called me Bud like he used to. Sometimes one of the nurses would come and remind me to eat, or tell me visiting hours were over, but Dad never said anything. I wished he would. When Mam'aw was here on Sunday's we'd have lunch together in the cafeteria and she'd always ask me to go live with her and Grandpa Joe in Bueford County, but I couldn't just leave Dad here. What if he wakes up and I'm not here?

"Hey, Miley." One of the nurses came in to do her daily rounds. Sandy Lucas, she was one of my favourites.

"Hi." I smiled, I was gently combing Dad's hair, he was always so protective of his hair. It was a little weird sometimes, but I was used to it.

"Joseph." Sandy said in her motherly tone, it was the same one she used when she told me to go eat or to go home and sleep. "My second son has _decided_ to volunteer until school starts back up after he went out to a strip club with his friends for his birthday." Sandy explained, I nodded absently, I could never tell anyone here what I was doing to keep my Dad here. I couldn't tell anyone I knew, Mam'aw would kill me if she found out. "Joe, this is Mister Stewart and his daughter Miley." I looked up to at least say hi to the poor kid that was forced into volunteering. I choked on nothing when I saw him; olive skin that was pale at the same time, a pink blush,, kind of scrawny, golden eyes. He was the birthday boy from last night; the one I stripped for and gave a blow job to whilst i got myself off right in front of him.

"H-hi." I managed to force the word out. Holy fuck! I sucked Nurse Sandy's sons dick. I wouldn't be able to look her in the eye ever again.

"Joe's going to help with your father's hygiene today and we'll see how much he likes naked strangers after that." Sandy said with a disapproving look at the boy. "Joe." The boy was standing the doorway staring at me, but I could only see out of the corner of my eye because I refused to look at him. How could this be happening? I wasn't supposed to actually see anyone I saw at the club in real life. It was supposed to seedy creeps and rich politicians who would never be in the coma ward of the hospital and I would never have to actually face.  
And he was here, in front of Dad. Dad wasn't ever supposed to hear about this. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole, I wanted to die right here and now instead of having to face Nurse Sandy and her son who I gave a blow job to just last night. I felt sick to my stomach as Nurse Sandy stood there talking to both of us, but I wasn't really paying attention, too mortified and humiliated.

_**Dance Until Tomorrow**_

"Hey." I was sat in the cafeteria after Nurse Lori had forced me out of Dad's room for lunch. I couldn't stomach eating much today. I looked up from my sandwich and immediately wished I hadn't. The boy was blushing and looking down at his shoes. When I looked at him I saw a flash of last night behind my eyelids; the wonder in his eyes, the hardness of his cock... Him being Nurse Sandy's son.

"What do you want?" I couldn't look at him, I felt humiliated and ashamed.

"I-I liked last night." I peaked up a him again, he looked and sounded like a shy little boy. He _is_ a shy little boy, he only just turned fifteen.

"Most guys do." I mumbled, especially when it was the first time a girl had touched him.

"No, I mean... I had a good time with you." He stumbled over his words and his voice cracked at the end.

"Like I said;" I got up, throwing my barely touched sandwich away. "Most guys do."

"Wait, I-" He put his hand on my arm, I froze.

"No." I turned on him with a glare. "No, you're not supposed to be here, I'm never supposed to see you again. You're supposed to be just another bad dream like the rest of them." Though I'd never touched myself at the bachelor party or any other time. I'd never gotten wet from it before either. "And if you tell anyone. _Anyone_ at all I will **end** you. If it ever gets out, if even an ant finds out I. Will. End. You." I threatened, feeling sick to my stomach the whole time. But, worse than that I felt a little turned on.

The boy - Nurse Sandy called him Joe - dropped his hand and stared at me with big golden puppy eyes. I forced myself to turn my head and walk away, I couldn't stand to see his sad eyes and little pout. My stomach churned when I realised I thought it was cute; he was cute.  
I didn't go back to Dad's room, I didn't even stay at the hospital, I couldn't stay there knowing that Joe was there, that Nurse Sandy was there. I just had to get out, so I did; I just up and left Joe standing in the middle of the hospital cafeteria and I got all the way home before I realised I left my bag in Dad's room, but I couldn't bring myself to go back. Because Nurse Sandy and her son were there.

"Hey, you're back early." Lea greeted when I slammed the front door behind me and leaned against it.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

"You okay, Babe?" The older girl frowned at me worriedly.

"No." I shook my head. "No, I-" I started for the stairs, "I'll be fine." It was the natural response. "Just tired." I lied, trying to smile at Lea, but I don't think it worked.

I flopped down on my bed and tried not to think about how my arm still tingled when Joe had tried to stop me. It shouldn't tingle. I shouldn't be thinking about his golden eyes. I shouldn't want to kiss that stupid pout off his pink lips.

* * *

**Okay so this one didn't have anything by the way of NC-17 which is what the request said, but it did give you a little back story.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"You okay, Miles?" Lea frowned at me. We were at the club getting ready for our dances and I was just sitting in front of one of the mirrors, staring at myself. Well, my eyes were staring, but I wasn't actually focussed on anything.

"Fine." I mumbled, I shook my head, I had concentrate. But, my mind kept going back to that boy; after a nice long nap this afternoon I'd woken up less lusty and more scared. What if he told his mother that he knew me, _where_ he knew me from? I'm sure he probably didn't like being threatened, and what if he lashed out and outed me because of it? Nurse Sandy would be so disappointed in me - in the last few months she'd become and almost mother figure to me - and she would probably tell the other nurses. They'd all stare at me and judge me when I went to visit Dad. I know that I logically shouldn't care what others think of me, but when I was ashamed of myself it was easy to be ashamed of what others thought of the same situation.

"You've been out of it since you got home this afternoon." She pointed out, clearly she wasn't going to let this go. And she probably told Chloe as well. For a woman who barely got her licence and relied on other people to cook for her she was unnaturally mother-ish when it came to me and Lea being upset... Or maybe it was more big sister-ish? Yeah, she's the cool older sister who will threaten and kill anyone who upsets us.

"It's nothing." I shook my head, but I knew she didn't believe me. "Just saw someone today I wish I hadn't." It was true, I definitely didn't want to see him. Not today, not tomorrow, never again. "I'll be fine." I dismissed,, reaching for my eye glitter.

"You sure?" Lea persisted, "did he bother you? Do I need to tell James to kick his ass? He didn't hurt you did he?" If Chloe was the cool protective older sister than Lea was the worrisome one. How did she even know it was a he?

"It's fine, Lea, he won't bother me again." I assured, though I wasn't so sure myself. Nurse Sandy said she was making him volunteer until school started again. They'd think something was wrong if I didn't visit Dad until September. "I took care of it." I lied, well, I didn't lie entirely.

"You sure?" Lea tugged on the ends of my hair affectionately.

"Yeah." I forced myself to smile. "Thanks though." Lea shot me one last worried look before she went back to her vanity. I looked back to my reflection, I was pale, I had bags under my eyes... I looked like I hadn't slept in a month, but I had a nap earlier and I was nowhere near tired. My eyes slid from my own face to watching Lea, Chloe and Kaley's reflection as they talked and shot worried looks at me. Great!

"Hey, we got a little curiosity here." One of the other girls piped up from near the curtains whilst I was trying to cover up the shadows on my face.

"Think she'll want a show?" SHE? My ears perked up, the only females around here usually worked here. That piqued my curiosity enough to put aside my woes for the day.

"Dirty little place like this? She either wants a show or a job." Kaley commented, peeking out the curtain as well. "She's a soccer Mom if I ever saw one; I'll put a hundred on she wants a show to get out of her boring life."

"No way." Chloe joined them, "she's too domestic; I'll put money on a husband hiding out here." I got up to take a look, it was always fun to speculate. Maybe it would help take my mind off the Birthday Boy from last night and finding out he's Nurse Sandy's son.

"Fuck!" I swore I when I caught sight of the woman everyone was taking bets on. I ducked back as soon as I laid eyes on her even though logically she couldn't see me.

"Why so spooked?" Chloe frowned, her brow furrowing in concern.

"Nothing." I choked, I could feel the room closing in on me. That was Nurse Sandy. Sandy from the hospital who always called me sweetie and made sure I had lunch. Nurse Sandy who looked after my Dad and didn't treat me like I was crazy for still having hope. Nurse Sandy whose son I stripped for, gave a blow job to, and masturbated to.

"Miley." Chloe pressed, giving me a very disapproving look that was so out of place on her that I froze. "Do you know her?"

"No." I denied far too quickly for it to be true.

"Is she the one that scared you today?" I gulped, feeling myself grow weak under her questioning - which let's face, she's no master interrogator.

"No." I stumbled back, physically trying to escape her until my back hit a wall.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know." I lied, gulping. I wasn't usually this bad at lying, but... That was Nurse freaking Sandy out there and I think I'm going to vomit.

"Miley."

"She's a nurse at Prince Albert's Hospital." I caved, thudding my head back against the wall. "She's one of my Dad's nurses." There, hopefully I could leave it at that and not have to mention her son. "She doesn't know and I don't want her to."

"You don't have to be ashamed, Miley." Chloe frowned at me, sometimes I wonder if this is what it would have been like to grow up with sisters. Then I got sick and feel like I'm just being horrible to Jackson's memory.

"Well, maybe you don't, but I see her almost every day and I don't deal with disappointment well." I huffed, I didn't want to face this. I wish I could just erase this whole weekend.

_**Dance Until Tomorrow**_

I peeked out of the curtain nervously, I hadn't danced yet, and Nurse Sandy hadn't left yet. It was only a matter of time until one of them happened and with my luck lately it was going to be the former. I furrowed my brow when I saw Sandy flag down a waitress and speak with her, a frown on her face the whole time.

"Staring won't make her leave." Lea came up behind me making me jump. Of course Chloe would go an tell her. Just what I needed, hopefully she wouldn't tell _everyone_.

"We don't know that." I mumbled back, I was aware that I was gripping the curtain way too tight, my hand was starting to cramp.

"Miley, calm down. She won't know you're here." Lea pulled me away from the curtain. "She just asked to talk to the manager and you know Tommy won't let her back here."

"He will if she threatens him with a law suit." I muttered, my dance is just after Lea's and Lea is up next. I didn't really know if Sandy would do something like that, but I don't think I wanted to risk the chance.

"Why would she do that?" Lea sat me down like a scolded child.

"Service to a minor." I finally admitted, I couldn't keep it in, it was eating me up inside. "Her son."

"Who's her son?"

"The kid from yesterday, the Birthday Boy." I conceded, the whole truth was finally out. I expected to feel some sort of relief that I wasn't holding that secret in anymore, but I still felt like I was going to be sick from the shame and humiliation.

"Why didn't you say you knew him? Tommy would have sent someone else in, Miles." Lea was all calm and comforting and not acting like I was a total monster for blowing a 15-year-old kid.

"I didn't know. I didn't know until he was at the hospital today and _fuck_!" I realised a little late considering Sandy had been here for 20 minutes so far. "He told her where to come. He told her where to find me." I guess a stripper who sucked his dick isn't nearly as threatening as his own mother. How did she even know that he came to a strip club yesterday?

_**Dance Until Tomorrow**_

I curved myself around the pole, feeling the metal press against my skin. Chloe and Lea's idea to make sure Nurse Sandy didn't recognise me was a mask. A black, intricate mask with gold patterns and points at the top that reminded me of cat ears. It was dark in here - only just light enough for the 'customers' to see the naked flesh they wanted - and the mask covered half of my face. As long as I didn't say anything or get too close or take it off then she wouldn't know it was me... Hopefully.

The metal of the pole felt cool against my heated skin. The more I kept staring at Sandy to make sure she didn't recognise me the more I was reminded of her son. For 15 he was kinda hot, his dick was by no means huge, but it certainly wasn't small either, and he didn't cram it down my throat and just fuck my face like some guys did. That was always a bonus. And I'd never gotten turned on from a customer before.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sandy start to move, heading for the back stage area. I could feel the hungry stares of horny men as I spun myself around the pole with practiced ease. Once Sandy was out of sight I let myself relax a little and undid my bra. Two men were rubbing their dicks through their pants, two more had their hands in the pants, one had forsaken all modesty and had pulled his cock out and was masturbating in full view of everyone. I held his eyes, I licked my lips, I felt disgusted with myself with every seductive action.  
I massaged my hands over my breasts, tweaking my nipples until they were hardened little pebbles. Men always like to think they could turn a woman on. I heard a low groan over the music and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. That was Quick Cum Carl. He was always here at the same time every night and would always cream his pants before he'd sat through one dance, and once a month he'd come in and get a blow job from a different girl every time. I stroked my pussy a little, giving the guys a show as they jacked off. My panties came off next and I spread my legs, letting them see what they could never have.

By the time I got off stage two more of those guy had spilled their orgasm all over themselves and one went to the back rooms to get a private show. I shrugged my robe on and glanced around; just because I couldn't see Nurse Sandy didn't mean she wasn't here.

"Relax." Lea appeared out of nowhere. I swear they just waited in the shadows to sneak up on me sometimes. "Chloe said it was her."

"What?" I hissed, turning on her.

"She wanted the girl who showed her goodies to her kid so Chloe took the heat." Lea explained.

"Why?" I was dumbfounded.

"'Cause you're ours and it was freaking you out." She said as if that explained the world. "Chloe can handle one woman, but _we_ can't handle you being upset."

"You guys are awesome." I flung myself at her in a hug.

"Jeez don't go spreading nasty rumors, Miles." Lea rolled her eyes playfully. "Now get dressed and get hidden before they come back and she sees you." She commanded, pushing me towards the bathroom. I obediently scampered away, grabbing my clothes as I went and locked myself in one of the shower stalls we had there.

The stall was small, cramped, and quickly got steamy once I turned the hot water on. My next dance wasn't for at least twenty minutes so I could afford to enjoy a ten minute destressing shower. I leaned against one of the tiled walls, relishing in the scalding water and cold tiles. My nipples tightened at the contrast, I absently reached a hand up to tug lightly on one. My thoughts unwillingly went to Joe Lucas, I bet he was a biter. He'd want to bite me, mark me.  
Why couldn't I get this kid out of my head?

My hand moved down further, half surprised and half expected to feel that my pussy was wet with lust. I moaned at the first touch of my fingers against my clit. I let my eyes slip shut as my fingers moved in slow circles over my clit. I let my mind fill with all the hottest male celebrities, but before I could stop myself those images were replaced with Joe Lucas. Sitting in the dark private room here with his cock out. Feeling him underneath me as he admitted his age. His dark eyes burning into me at the hospital today.

I let a moan escape my lips as I imagined him fumbling his way through trying to please me; he'd be sloppy and uncoordinated, like a little puppy. My belly tightened as my orgasm drew close quickly under the ministrations of my fingers.

* * *

**Jeez, has it really been 2 weeks since I update?**

**I am so sorry! I thought I was getting better with my timing.**

**I promise on my Agents Of S. H. I. E. L. D obsession that the next chapter (M) of A-Z will be up within 5 Days maximum!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

I'd contemplated not coming today; I could just stay home and try forget the whole weekend. But, Mam'aw would be coming today, and school was starting soon so I wouldn't be able to come as much. On the other hand Nurse Sandy would probably be there and her son too. Since Chloe had taken the blame for me last night Sandy was none-the-wiser about me, but Joe wasn't. Joe knew I was a stripper, he knew where I worked; and he could tell anyone at any time.

And yet I still ended up at the hospital in my Dad's room.

"Hi." I looked up from Dad's left hand to the doorway, my heart sank at the sight. 15-year-old Joe was standing there looking all sheepish and shy. I didn't say anything, I ignore the heat on my cheeks as I looked back to Dad's hand, I was giving him a manicure; just because he's in a coma is no reason to ignore his appearance. "Um, I'm sorry my Mom found you. I-I didn't tell her, I promise." I kept ignoring him, filing Dad's nails expertly; he was going to come out of this coma looking better than before. "Please don't hate me I-"

"You can leave now." I cut over him, I didn't want to have to be in the same room as him, or talk to him, or have him talking about my job in front of my Dad.

"I, uh... I actually can't." I looked at him again, but he was looking at his shoes. "M-Mom told me I had to be in here a-and she still outside."

"Well, then don't just stand there, she'll get suspicious." I ground out, turning my eyes back to Dad; Mam'aw would be here soon and I still had to do his other hands and his hair.

"I swear I don't know how Mom found out, I never told anyone." Joe insisted, hesitantly stepping into the room. "It was probably Kevin or Nick, most likely Nick; he's a tattle tail." I raised an eyebrow at him and he flushed. "Kevin is my older brother and Nick is one of my younger brothers." My chest tightened at the explanation; brothers. He has two healthy, happy, _living_ brothers... And the one I had was dead. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I snapped, swiping at the tears in my eyes. Stupid tears.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you, I-" Joe started, probably getting ready to apologise, but I just wanted to be alone with my Dad.

"Just shut the fuck up!" I demanded, startling the boy into silence. "Just shut up and leave. Leave! I don't want you here. I don't want to see you ever again."

"Miley Ray Stewart!" I winced, finally noticing my grandmother standing just behind Joe. "Apologise to this poor boy right now." Mam'aw ordered, her stern parenting face right in place.

"It-it's oka-" Joe started to shake his head, looking positively terrified. Part of me was sickly satisfied at that.

"It is not okay; Miley, apologise." Mam'aw frowned at me disapointedly.

"Sorry for being rude." I reluctantly muttered, abandoning Dad's manicure and slumping down in my chair.

"Good." Mam'aw came in, casting a long, sad look at Dad before she ame over and gave me a hug. "Now why don't you invite the boy to lunch and show him that your parents raised a respectable young woman." Mam'aw 'suggested' - which really means ordered.

"Please, Joe, come to lunch with us." I said in a monotone, once Mam'aw set her mind to something one just had to go along with it... Or else.

"That's okay, I kinda hav-"

"Good, let's go." I don't think Mam'aw heard a word she said... Joe must be getting tired of never finishing a sentence right about now. "We'll be right back, Robby, don't worry." She spoke to Dad, patting his leg as she ushered me past. Like Dad was going to go anywhere. "Now, let me get a look at you." Mam'aw held my shoulders and looked at me critically. "Get outside soon or I'll have a ghost for a grandbaby."

"Yes, Mam'aw." I rolled my eyes.

"What about you, Boy, why are you at hospital on the Lord's day?" Mam'aw eyed Joe as we both followed her to the cafeteria. Joe made a noise in the back of his throat, I looked at him and he looked kinda constipated. "Well, spit it out! You look like you need more coleslaw." I winced, remembering when Mam'aw made me eat coleslaw with almost every meal because it was 'natures stool softener'. I had happily avoided eating coleslaw since then.

"He's volunteering." I spoke since he didn't look like he was going to. "He's a volunteer until school starts."

_**Dance Until Tomorrow**_

"If you say _one thing_ to my grandmother I will-" I made a very mean gesture of strangling him to get my point across. "Why can't you just get out of my life already?" I demanded in frustration.

"I didn't mean to cause you trouble, my friends thought it would be cool." Joe was looking down at the table. Mam'aw was in the bathroom luckily so she couldn't hear our conversation. "And had a really good time."

"Most guys tend to have a good time when their dick is getting sucked." I snapped, I leaned back and tried to avoid his wounded puppy look.

"No, I mean-" Joe flushed hotly. "-I really like you."

"No, you like the fact that I'm a _stripper_." I hissed, glaring, trying to will him out of existence.

"No." Joe looked positively scandalised, I rolled my eyes and looked away. I couldn't look at him being all 15 and naive; it was frustrating, it was annoying... It was kind of cute. No! Bad, Miley, I scolded myself.

"Just keep your damn mouth shut." I grumbled when I spotted Mam'aw coming back.

Well, the boy could at least follow **some** orders; he sat there quietly for the rest of lunch and only ever spoke when he was directly spoken to. So he had that going for him. On the other hand he spent the entire time staring at me with these big puppy eyes that made me feel like shit for threatening him. After lunch I would usually wander around for an hour or so, so Mam'aw could have some one-on-one time with Dad. I don't know what she did with Dad, and it would probably make me sad if I did. Despite what Mam'aw said about letting go and moving on I knew that she still had at least a little hope that Dad would wake up.

"Sooo... Thanks for that." I reluctantly muttered th Joe when we were alone. "You can go now."

"Wait." Joe followed like a lost puppy. "I'm sorry about your Dad."

"Me too." I admitted, leaning against a wall outside the cafeteria.

"Your Grandma seems nice." He tried to make conversation, I rolled my eyes, but I didn't leave. If it was idle chit chat I could stay - maybe it would distract me for a while.

"You clearly don't know her." I scoffed, Joe leaned against the opposite wall and frowned at me quizzically. "Mam'aw cares and all, but sometimes she comes on a little strong."

"Have you met my mother?" He arched one eyebrow at me looking amused. "I mean I love her, but she's a bit of a helicopter parent."

"My Dad kept a lock of my hair from my first ever haircut on his key chain." I countered with a smirk.

"Mom keeps all of our baby teeth in little jars with our faces on them." Joe shot back looking triumphant. That's cute, he thought he won.

"Dad kept our umbilical chords when they fell off." I shuddered.

"Mom cries when she measures us against the wall."

"Dad kept Jackson's foreskin from his circumcision." I blurted out. Silence. Awkward silence. I can't believe I just said that.

"Mom still tries to dress us all up in creepy sailor outfits for family photos." Joe said after a minute, his voice cracking a little at the beginning.

"Until I was fourteen Dad got me the **ugliest** animal sweaters in history for my birthday." I pushed off from the wall and went to stand next to him. "Wanna go outside?" I offered, trying not to read too much into the way my stomach fluttered a little at his smile.

_**Dance Until Tomorrow**_

I pushed him against the wall roughly. The door swung shut of it's own accord, shutting us darkness with only the strip of light under the door helping us to see. Not that he had his eyes open to see. I reached for him, sliding my hands over his slim chest and down to his pants.

"Oh, fuck!" Joe moaned the second my hand touched his half-hard cock.

"Potty mouth." I teased., shoving his jeans down his thighs so I could have better access. "That's a dollar to the swear jar."

"Anything I can do to change you mi-_ind_?" I smirked when his voice when unnaturally high when I cupped his balls.

"There might be something." I agreed, reaching my other hand for one of his. "Bet this spends a lot of time on your cock." I mused, bringing his right hand to my stomach. "Let's see how you are with a pussy." I gently nudged his hand down, trying to guide him into my pants.

"Oh, God!" His knees buckled and through the dim light I could see his eyes roll back a little. I popped the button on my pants and held my hand over his as I moved it down; I kept my pussy nice and waxed - waxed, not shaved, it just felt better - and I could already feel myself a little wet.

"That's it, Baby." I cooed, my breath hitched when his fingers brushed my clit in their exploration of his first vagina. Joe let out a low whine, thrusting his hips at me, urging me to keep stroking his cock. "A little faster." I instructed, letting my eyes close and leaning my forehead against his - he was a little shorter than me, it was oddly endearing. I could feel his puffs of breath against my face. "Good boy." I praised, starting to jack his cock faster when his fingers moved in tight, uncoördinated motions against my clit.

"Miley." Joe half moaned, half whined.

"Hold on, Baby Boy." I could feel my orgasm building at the touch of his fingers.

"Miley..." Joe warned, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, his fingers becoming more jerky in their motions as he got closer to his orgasm. "Mi-

"Ley!" I startled awake. My heart was racing, my pussy was hot and wet, and Joe Lucas definitely wasn't here. A dream... It was just a dream...

* * *

**It's not as long as I would have like, but oh well...**


End file.
